Lonely hearts
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: DG finds herself confused and utterly BORED on a bright "summer" day at Finaqua... nothing but her thoughts to accompany her. Maybe she'll find something to do... but will that bring trouble? --- ! Chapter TWO up! Please read, enjoy and review! DG/Cain
1. Prologue

_AN_: I started this with no intention of making a big ass fanfic, but I think that if more than one person likes it I could continue and see where it goes... please read and review!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tin Man. Obviously.

**Prologue**

DG roamed around the palace of Finaqua, while a soft rain poured outside. She was restless. It was official, she missed her house on the Other Side so damn much -- where there was a TV, a radio and she had things to do to pass the tedious times. In the palace all she could do was sleep, read a few uninteresting books (ok, not all were, but she was too bored to read), talk to Azkadellia, Glitch ("Er-Ambrose, sorry, keep forgetting you got your brain back!"), and... Cain. But today was Cain's day off, and everyone else seemed extremely busy to chitchat with her. Which meant, one less thing she could do that she'd actually enjoy. She considered drawing but lately she had no inspiration for it... all of her drawings came straight from her heart, to portray a world in which she belonged but didn't reside. Now that she was there... her mind was blank. Like the white papers that stared at her whenever she attempted to sketch anything.

Even though DG was so straight forward with her matters, there was one she couldn't help but keep to herself. No one was to know what her heart bugged her so often about. A little spark that lit up and made her get goose bumps every time she caught an unexpected glimpse of that man. Those broad shoulders, strong arms (which she could enjoy the view much better when he didn't wear that run-down coat of his), built chest and crystalline blue eyes that made her knees wobble every time she stared into them and saw that he looked back at her own.

_Damn you, Cain!_, she thought to herself, walking through a random corridor, looking at her feet. _How dare you behave so chivalrous, and then call me a kid! I'm no child... I'd love some respect, not as a princess, but as a woman!_

Cain became her personal bodyguard. It was settled, since he was determined to get back his job as a Tin Man and the princess needed a trustworthy protector. The Queen and Ahamo came to the decision without asking DG, believing it to be the best choice, specially since Glitch seemed so sure it was the perfect idea. But DG didn't seem all that happy when she discovered this. She said she would rather be free than have someone tailing her every move. The Queen explained she wouldn't be _tailed_, she'd simply be watched over. But DG was a thick-headed person when she wanted to be, so everyone left matters at that. Cain took the job, and took his time to talk to DG and tell her that it was her fault that he was giving up his career as a Tin Man, as a protector of society to be hers. To watch out so that nothing happened to her. So she should make him feel like he did the right thing, and not be a baby about it. DG was outraged on the inside, but nodded to Cain and avoided to look him in the eye for the following few days. She got easily used to having him around all the time, and there were days in which Cain would disappear off to help with other matters around the palace and she'd be left biting her lip, wondering if he wasn't too bored with this so called job her mother gave him.

In days like these, when she had nothing to do, she would usually sit and talk to Cain all day. He was a great listener, it appeared. He gave good advice too, sometimes. She was more than happy to share with him the details of her life on the Other Side, and the difficulty she's been having to adapt to this new world. He would also share his past with her, since she obviously wanted to ask and felt afraid to hurt him by doing so. Cain was a smart guy, noticed this very easily, laughed it off (making DG blush and feel treated like a kid all over again). So he'd tell her amazing stories from when he was a child, and tell her all the adventurous fun he could remember having. He told her that as a child he'd always known he wanted to protect people. He had this belief in his heart that he was a knight sent to defend the world, and that drove him to aspire the Tin Man job. Once he was old enough he went on to training and that's where he met his late wife, Adora. She was a nurse where he was training, and he suddenly found himself getting injured on purpose just so he could be treated by her (even though she could be busy and he wouldn't get the chance to see her at all). Hearing this, DG had mixed feelings. It filled her heart with warmth to know that he HAD a heart after all, he did love, he did do stupid teenage acts... And when Cain said to her that he thought he and Adora were meant to be together, because both wanted to be helpers in this world... that made DG's heart sink. DG felt alone again... but just for a while. Her heart felt half empty, but it would soon fill up again. He began talking about some other memory from his Tin Man days and DG went back to smiling and forgot about her heart.

Today she walked around the palace feeling light-headed but at the same time very much tormented. Cain had a day off. This wasn't normal. First of all, since when do bodyguards take days off? What if something happened TODAY, when he wasn't there to help? And then she remembered he said he was going to visit Jeb, and visit Adora's grave. And she felt childish. She didn't have the right to be mad at all. And with that in mind she shut her inner self up. No more thinking. DG looked through the high windows of the palace to see that the rain had died down and the clouds were opening up with the sun making it's grand appearance, just like a summer day back home. Suddenly outside was a beautiful day. No one said she had to stay confined in Finaqua (well, her parents did say it was better for her to stay inside because Cain wasn't there, but she couldn't handle it anymore, she needed the fresh air), so she went to the garden, which was filled with the most weird looking and sweet smelling flowers she'd ever seen. She knew this was the O.Z., so it was only natural that there would be weird nature around... she just didn't expect multicolored flowers with different shaped petals. She felt like she was in a crazy person's dream. It felt nice, for some unknown reason.

_AN_: Guys... this is a prologue to something I'm not sure will be good at all. I need feedback. Like, SERIOUSLY. I need to know if this is ok, if that background I've created for Cain is alright and if that off-beat personality I gave DG is fine. This is zero-action, so you know that the whole fic will probably be very slow too. Anyone care to share opinion on this?! Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 1 Small mistakes

_AN_: FaithfulELF said that the paragraphs were distractingly long, and I completely agree. Actually, that was bothering me too... I have this thing where I can't start another paragraph until I've said all I have to say about the subject of the current paragraph... sorry. I'll work on that! Thanks for the tip! Thank you for the reviews... here it is, chapter one!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Tin Man, unfortunately. If I did, Cain and DG would've ended up together living happily ever after! Or something close to it hehe!

**Chapter 1 - Small mistakes**

_She looks almost __**normal**__, like that... maybe even sweet, like an angel or something..., _Mr. Cain thought to himself, leaning against a tree nearby the garden in which DG slept peacefully in. It seemed that these kinds of thoughts lingered into his mind and refused to leave him alone. _No, dammit Wyatt, no! She's a kid. She's almost your own kid, for crying out loud! Remember your place._

Wyatt Cain had it difficult the past days spent with DG. The princess had a knack for laughing and smiling and joking around and, with all of those things, making him feel like he was the one being watched over and protected. Deep, deep down it felt a little wrong. But he wanted more of it, somehow he felt he deserved it. What was wrong with him?! This was royalty. Just because he had to walk through the OZ getting in trouble and saving some girl it didn't mean he could now forget that she was a _princess_. He didn't even want to go along with her. He now felt like he didn't belong, and he had no business there. But then Cain reminded himself, a little guiltily for being less than modest, that without him in the mess, everything would now be darkness. There would be no princess, and there would be no him, or a place for him to belong to. That seemed to take the weight off his chest, at least for a while, and the "ugly" thoughts seemed to fade away for a moment.

Looking upwards, he saw the suns setting and remembered how the Queen and Ahamo said that outings at night were strictly prohibited, given the fact that there still were a lot of followers to the wicked witch on the loose, with a burning hatred for the people against her. Cain walked up to DG, very slowly, crouched beside her and tried waking her by calling her name. No help. DG moved a lilttle, made herself a little comfier on top of the weird flowers (that even to Cain's eyes seemed a little weird, because these were rare around the O.Z.), and murmured something incomprehensible (even though Cain's mind tried _tricking_ him into thinking she'd said his first name very lovingly, instead of a grunt in her sleep) but nothing else. Cain got a little closer, ran his hand very lightly through her hair and said one more time, "DG?"

DG jumped, goosebumped all over from hearing Cain's voice, a hand stroking her hair and feeling his breath on her face, trying to figure out if she was still dreaming. But she couldn't think, her forehead hurt. She looked to her left side and saw a very red Cain, sitting there rubbing his head a little angrily. Sudenly her brain decided to work faster and she realised she had just headbutted him real hard with her jump. She didn't stop to think why should Cain be so red, after all, he was very blond and very pale, so she figured he just gets red easily. She looked up at the sky and saw it was almost dark. This was bad. Her mother would be furious. She looked at Cain questioningly as she stood up, and he grunted something she couldn't understand and got up to his feet like a bullet, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside the palace without saying one word.

"Cain? You know, you're a strong man. Did you know that? Yeah, so... could you LIGHTEN UP? My wrist is made of flesh and bones and blood, if you break it you better know that I won't be leaving you in peace any time soon!" DG said in a rude manner, to mirror his own actions. What had she done to him, for him to behave like a jerk?

"Jeez, sorry. Kid, you better be more responsible. I haven't been here all day, and you were outside laying there like that Sleeping Pretty Thing, -"

"Sleeping _Beauty_?"

"Yeah, - don't interrupt me! - waiting for someone to snatch you up and cut you to pieces?" Cain finished his speech with a very angry stare into her eyes, to which she just raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly. To her, this seemed funny, just like the stories from back home: the bogeyman, chupacabra, big foot, evil witches... well, the last one almost took the smirk off her face, but Cain began one more time so her smirk faded completely, "You don't think this is FUNNY, do you? What if I hadn't come back? What if I cashed in the whole day, AS PLANNED? You'd just keep on sleeping all alone outside, what if one of those crazy traitors came here? It would be just like you were giving yourself away in a gold platter! Take better care of yourself next time, DG! This is not a joke! I'm your bodyguard, not your guardian angel!" and with that, Cain ran his hands through his hair underneath his hat, turned his back on DG and sighed heavily.

"Wait a minute. Did you just call me sleeping beauty? So... you think I'm beautiful, huh?" DG said, the smirk back on her lips, her mind filled with loud voices telling her to do this or not do that, and her heart trying as hard as possible to shield itself from whatever answer Cain should give.

Cain stopped on his tracks completely, as he was sighing and fiddling with his hat and clothes, filled with frustration. He turned slowly around, without looking DG in the eye and saying, "Don't be stupid. I hope you understood what I said. I'll be in the kitchen." With that, Cain left, walking fast and looking at his feet, his hat on his hand, and DG noticed this: his grip on his hat was pretty strong... he was really angry.

DG tried her best to ignore her dream from before (in which she and Wyatt Cain were _very_ intimate) and decided to see if Az was busy. If there was anyone in this palace that understood her it was Az. For some reason, her sister bonds became the strongest thing she'd ever known after the wicked witch was defeated, specially since Az required constant taking care of because she was left a bit weakened and very depressed.

Az was reading an old book on the library, the place that felt most like home to her since she was so afraid of being rejected by anyone other than her family. DG came in quietly, gave her sister a hug and sat on a sofa near Az.

"Wha'cha reading there, sis?" DG said cheerfully, feeling a bit like she was the big sister instead of the youngest.

"Oh, just some old tale about kingdoms and evil monsters, with a bright happy ending... you know the drill." Azkadellia smiled faintly, but truthfully, closing her book and setting it on her lap. DG smiled at her sister and spread herself a bit more on the sofa. "So... what's up? I looked over the balcony and saw you sleeping on the garden... are you sure that's wise?"

"Not you too, Az!" DG sighed and gave up the fight. "Yeah, it was wrong of me, but I just drifted to sleep, I was too bored... Cain already gave me the scolding of a lifetime, so yeah, I got it already, sorry for making you guys worry." DG closed her face a bit and sat there looking at the nearest window: it was fully dark outside now. She couldn't even see tree silhouettes or glints of reflection from the lake.

"DG, it's not like that, and you know it... you have to be careful, Mr. Cain was hired to looked after you but you need to cooperate, otherwise you're gonna become a handful and the poor guy won't handle it." Az said calmly and matter-of-factly. She sounded so wise beyond her years, inspite of the fact that she lived with so much suffering for such a long time. DG had a great deal of admiration for her and felt guilty for behaving so childish.

"Yeah.. sorry, sis. My bad, really. I guess I just... had my mind on other things." DG said, staring at the marble floor, which alway seemed to be perfectly waxed -- she began to wonder if her mother used magic to do all these things, because she had seen very little "house-keepers" around the palace during the time she'd been living there: almost six months now... well, on her world's time anyway.

"DG, - how do you say it again? Oh! - chill a bit! I bet I know what's been bothering you. But you don't have to say anything if you don't want to... just know I'm here if you wanna talk about it." Az seemed a bit eager to hear DG's side of whatever it was she knew, inspite of her words.

"How.. what the... what are you talking about? Bothering me? I just been very thoughtful, that's all.. this is all new to me, you know, my world was very different... I had things to do! It was SO good! You have no idea." DG closed her eyes to picture her house, her bike - oh-my-GOD her beautiful motorcycle she missed SO MUCH! -, her own books, her radio, and even pictured that lousy side-road restaurant she used to work at.

"DG, you're good. You're good at hiding things. Your computer parents must've had a mistery on their hands... they must've been the smartest of the bunch to be able to keep you home!"

At this, DG was caught. Utterly chocked, she got up and walked around the library, checking out every other book, flipping a few pages and putting it back on the shelf. Az chuckled and said it was okay, she didn't have to say anything... she understood. She opened her book again and continued reading. DG peeked at Az out of the corner of her eye, frowned a little, wondering whether to share every detail of her life from the Other Side. She felt Az wouldn't mind at all listening to her tell her stories, but she wondered how Az would react to the unknown life she had there. Then she wondered how to tell her what a motorcycle was, and how wonderful _hers_ was. DG definately missed her things...

After walking through half the corridors of the enourmous library, DG came back to sit beside her sister. Az looked at her with a certain compassion in her eyes and said carefully, "You know... there are a lot of things to do here too. You can practice your magic, I'm sure Tutor would love to teach you... and you can explore the surrounding woods, and the labyrinth, and you can ride the horses... you can even take a romantic walk with, er, well, I gather you understood it already" Az said, encouragingly.

"What, romantic what? Er.. anyway... yeah, sure, but I've done a lot of those things... they seem to not be as fun after the first 30 times or so."

"Well, we spent our childhood doing just that... and I'm sure we'd have spent our young years too, if it wasn't for... hm, well, anyway. Yeah. Romantic walk with your _loved one_. Don't try to fool me, I'm not blind, much less deaf. You two forget anyone else is in the room when you're together. It's very.. interesting!" Az said with a spark on her eye, very excitedly. DG grew chilli pepper red and hid her face with her hair, protesting:

"WHAT! What are you talking about, loved one?! Az, you've gone crazy sis? Should I call a doctor?? Oh God..."

Az laughed brightly, almost crying. DG felt warm inside: making her sister happy felt like the best thing ever, no matter what she was happy for. Her laugh illuminated DG's heart. Az noticed her sister looked at her in a very big-sister-like manner, almost like she was the eldest looking after her kid sis.

"Don't look at me like that, DG, you know it makes me feel pitied, and I don't want that."

"Pity? Are you for real? Sis, I'm happy to see you smile, that's all there is to it. You should get out more, do those things you just told me to do, you should laugh much more! Prove them you're Az, the eldest princess and sweetest person on the O.Z. and not Azkadellia the wicked witch. Prove to them that that was not you, but someone taking over. You are going to have to show them some time or another, you know? It's only right!"

"Princess, sorry to intrude... but I agree a hundred percent." Glitch came in, his best Ambrose face and posture on. The mess that was to recognize if he was still the good ol' Glitch seemed quite confusing at times, but then it became crystal clear when they were both the same... that good heart of his, a little goofy but yet again noble on his words and manners. It was the best combination possible.

Both the girls stared at Glitch a little startled, and DG smiled at him. Az kept her closed face, she didn't want to waste the effort of trying to undo terrible things that couldn't be undone.

"Princess Azkadellia, please look at it like this: it wasn't you. It wasn't you! Dear, life is full of traps. You've got one big ass one here, but I'm sure, being Lavender Eyes' first born, you'll get through this just fine! You just have to find the confidence in yourself. I understand it takes time, specially if you're waiting for all of it to go away and be forgotten... but it doesn't have to be forgotten. It has to be remembered. It was when she left you alone that you and your sister became family once again, that it was over, and the O.Z. should understand this. YOU should understand this. Ok?" Glitch finished with a big toothy smile, and DG thought he was going to give her a little dance to finish the speech, but nothing of the sort came along. This was the Ambrose effect: most of the Glitch-goofiness is being avoided at best. DG wondered when Glitch would just be himself...

"You see, Az? You know a lot, but I do too. And Glitch! Er, Ambrose. He's our mom's, THE QUEEN's advisor! Are you certain you're not going to believe us? The most trustworthy people to tell you aaaaaanything??" DG gave her toothy smile too, a funny imitation of Glitch's smile. Everyone laughed and Az only smiled a little sorrowfully.

"Oh, well. What to do, if the girl has a mind of her own! DG, I only came to say that your mom needs to talk to you. She's on the main hall, I believe she's talked to Cain? Anyway, you should get down there." Glitch informed, a bit concernedly. DG nodded, a glint of fear on her eyes, and headed downstairs.

Lavender Eyes was hardly someone to lecture about anything, but it seemed that when DG was concerned, she'd aways dig something up to say that made DG feel rather diminished. DG actually understood that it was a mother's concern, and she knew that she was a trouble-maker, it was only obvious that her mother would be eager to get her daughter under her wing after so many years apart. DG wondered if her mother would ever trust her... it surprised her that their mother seemed to trust Az much more than DG. But then again, Az chose to live locked up, as if she was a danger to others, when truthfully it was others that were danger to her.

Az respected their mother in levels DG couldn't understand just yet. To DG's eyes, Lavender Eyes was the Queen, but the respect she felt for her was mostly as her child. DG knew she had grown up in a different atmosphere: she grew up in a democracy. She VOTED. She didn't respect her PRESIDENT, so it was difficult for her to fully respect a Queen, specially when this queen was her mother. It was a delicate matter, and she had discussed this with Cain once. Cain only told her that as much as the Queen was respect by her people, she'd been so humble throughout her years as a ruler that everyone felt a weird sort of love for her. This should be very new to DG, because she hadn't had enough time as a young girl to feel this love for their ruler, not just for her mother. As a grown woman, DG would find it hard to grow such admiration without knowing the O.Z.'s history, which was why her mother and father AND Glitch insisted that she spent more time in the library, studying a bit.

DG reached the main hall a little hesitant. She knew that the look on her mother's face would break her heart. But it was inevitable... The damage was done. It seemed so ridiculous in her mind, but it seemed that Lavender Eyes had had enough of the insanity that the wicked witch had caused around her reign, specially with her family. She had suffered enough. No more sitting back, she was done with that. The Queen turned a little fiercer, like she had just came out of the field of a war. Every slip was a deadly mistake.

"DG, when will you listen to me?" Lavender Eyes began, seeming nonchalant. DG did not respond, she just walked closer and sat on the chair placed across her mother's throne. "I hope you know that I love you, and that I'm not willing to lose you one more time. That would destroy me, and your father, and your sister... and therefore the O.Z." DG's mother did not have the nonchalant air to her words anymore. DG's head shot up hearing these words, eyebrows knitted and big blue eyes rebellious. She wanted to shout that she didn't want to have that much weight on her. This wasn't the first time this thought had crossed her mind... but no one knew, and no one was to know.

"I'm really sorry, mother. Please forgive me? I was careless, I know. I'm still new to all of this, I hadn't thought of the consequences. I think of myself stronger than I really am... I know that my strengh comes from having people who care and help around me. I'm sorry!" DG finished her apologies and glued her chin to her chest, feeling warm water creep up her eyes. Why had she gone so emotional over such a trivial matter? _DAMN, Cain, you little snitcher! Such a silly thing!, _DG thought furiously.

"It's fine, DG. People make mistakes. Specially not being used to such regiments... but I beg of you: be careful. I can't make poor Mr. Cain glue onto you so you don't slip. I need you to be responsible. Do I have your word, once and for all, that you will be more aware of your acts?" Lavender Eyes watched her daughter carefully. DG nodded, still staring at her own legs, studying the used-up fabric of her pants (she absolutely refused to walk around in big fancy dresses). Lavender Eyes gracefully stood up and went to give DG an embrace.

Cain stared at the scene, from far away, hidden behind a marble pillar. DG's head lifted and he caught a glimpse of her tears and her red nose. Cain felt a tug at his heartstrings, sad for her tears and the thought of how cute she looked with a red nose. Cain cursed himself a gazillion times and walked away, getting back to the kitchen, where he found a comforting peace in its silence.

**--------------**

_A/N_: TO BE CONTINUED! After this huuge thing I have to continue huh. Hey, thanks for the reviews really! Well, as you can see, I didn't live up to the summary of the story, but I tried my best hehe! I don't make plans for my stories, I simply write them as they come along in my mind, which is why there are times I can't even finish what I started... but I have a good feeling about this one, seeing as how I worked two days into this story (yes, I'm slow. Lol.. but it's just because I re-read my stories a million times.)

PLEASE PLEASE review! After all of this, I need feedback! ;) It's so very much appreciated! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 2 Fear ahead

**A/N**: As expected of me by anyone who might know me… I took too long to continue this story. I had done a part of it back when I published Chapter 1, but I never finished it. It needed work anyway…

I have a few things to say.

Response to my reviews:

**Rowe3**: I get what you said about Cain. He's really not like that. But its not what I meant! I think I didn't make myself very clear… I just meant for him to say it as if he was being ironic… or something like that. Well, nevermind. It's written and posted, and I can't just erase it.. right? I promise to try and get his personality better as the story continues! Any tips, just say so, please!

**Janey Aurora**: Yeah, I don't know about the flow either. I guess its just my writing style? I'm not sure.. about the page break, well, maybe not exactly a page break there, but something to connect the moments right?

I hope everyone enjoys this part of the story, I tried not to rush anything but then I just.. couldn't delete what I had written! Enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – Fear ahead**

DG walked away from the main hall with fury building up inside of her. She washed her face violently, rubbing a little too hard, adding redness to her already angry face. She was too mad to be delicate. She didn't mind hearing things she did not want to hear, as long as she had the chance to respond. Here was her response.

She burst through the doors of the kitchen, looking around for Cain. He sat by a cooking table on the far left side of the door, eating a brown, square-shaped fruit. DG stomped her way to him, thrusting a heavy hand onto the table. She was too mad, her thoughts needed a second for recollection. Cain looked up slightly surprised, confused and waited for her to speak up.

"YOU IDIOT!" was all DG could come up with, from the mess her thoughts were.

"What? I only did what I always do, I reported the day's events to your mother..." Cain said calmly.

"THAT DOES NOT CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU ARE AN IDIOT! What were you THINKING? That my mother was just going to say 'BAD GIRL!' and leave it at that? She doesn't trust me already! You have no business trying to make this **worse**!" DG said angrily, looking Cain in the eye.

Cain stood up slowly, turned his back to her so he could wash his mouth on the sink to get the uber sweet taste away from it. DG didn't let him. Cain was pulled by a small but strong hand, which gripped his arm very firmly.

"You do not get time OUT on this one. You have to realize that you just FUCKED UP. This was not fair. I didn't even agree to have you following me around, do you think you have the RIGHT to tell on every slip I make to my parents, KNOWING what will happen?" DG got really close, yelling her guts out. She was too pissed off to think anything else.

"Princess, I'm going to say this once. Let go of my arm, step back and calm yourself down. I did my duty. All there is to it. It was your mistake, not mine." Cain said, getting red in the face. This shouldn't be a discussion. He did what he had to do, and nothing more.

DG lifted herself on her toes and said coldly, "I won't obey you. You're not someone who deserves my respect anymore. Somehow I think that you've confused what your job here is. It's time you stop acting like my buddy and trying to gain my trust. You just managed to lose it." DG looked deeply in his eyes, trying as hard as she could to express her hatred.

Cain took a deep breath. She was too close. He couldn't really focus on what she was saying. He could feel her hot breath on his skin, right near his mouth. This was not good. Cain held DG by the wrist of the hand that gripped him, pulling it off him. He turned his back to the princess and walked to the door, thinking of how to explain himself. When he looked back, he could see the tears swelling up on DG's eyes again. It broke his heart.

"Princess… I'm your protector, but most of all I believe I am your friend. I did what I did not because I thought you deserved to be scolded, but because you needed a warning. You need to understand the danger you're in, and why we want you safe. Why we need you safe. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me, and I hope we can continue being friends. If you can't have that.. I'll just fulfil my duty as your body guard without bothering you." Cain managed to say, holding back the need to say much more. Holding back the need to wipe her tears himself, and tell her everything was going to be alright.

DG closed her eyes, feeling the warm tears slide though her cheeks. Her spirits were settling down. She now went over everything she had said inside her head, and regret came as fast as the anger. She passed Cain by the door without looking him in the eye, praying he would hold her. But he did no such thing, and obviously, no such thing should be done. She hurried through the corridors, entering her room and locking her door. She sat down against it, hoping to block everything else away from her.

Cain felt miserable. He felt a desperate need to follow her, make her feel safe. But it wasn't his place to do that. He was someone who was there to protect her, his feelings had no place in this equation. Cain decided to guard her door, just to be on the safe side. He stood near her room, focusing on the wall. Blocking all thought from his mind.

Inside, DG got up, slowly. Tears had fallen and dried already. She felt like such a drama queen. She started thinking about her old self. She would mock herself so badly if she was watching this scene: a girl crying on the floor over her mom and the guy she so desperately loves. Pff, ridiculous. She decided it was time she shook this off. Grow up. She went for a shower, a much needed one. Peeling off her clothes, something strange caught her eye after she threw her jeans on the floor of her room. A piece of paper on her right pocket. She didn't remember putting anything in there. She took it and analysed it. On it, the following was written:

_"Tell you precious "sister" we're coming to save her from you. Our queen is still in there, we know. We never stopped believing._"

She let out a scream. A long, piercing scream. Cain burst through her door with his shoulder, fearing for her life. He caught one glimpse of DG standing there in her t-shirt and panties and his whole face turned dark red. He was frozen in place.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Look. LOOK, CAIN! LOOK AT THIS!" DG shrieked.

Cain shut his eyes as strongly as he possibly could.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, princess, I didn't mean to, it's just that, er, you screamed... and I … I'm so sorry!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LOOK AT THIS!" DG got close to him and forced the paper at his face. "LOOK!"

Cain opened one eye, afraid of DG being there completely naked. His head was gone, he thought. But then he read part of the note. And his blood suddenly ran cold.

"What is this? Are you joking with me?" Cain looked pissed off.

"Of course not, what the hell? Do you really think I'd joke about my sister?"

"Then we have a problem. Are you okay? Where did you find this? What happened?"

"I just.. I was going to take a shower, I'm fine, I just took my pants off and it was there on my pocket, and... OH SHI-" DG suddenly realised she was nearly naked next to Wyatt Cain. And it dawned on Cain, as well.

Frantic movements followed: DG grasped her jeans back, trying to hide herself and put it on at the same time. Cain shut his eyes and meant to leave and shut the door, but the door was on the ground, and his eyes were shut, so he fell down.

Quite the funny scene for onlookers, as Az and Glitch were just outside the door, having heard DG scream. Glitch laughed and Az looked red, really _really_ red. Obviously for them, something entirely different was going on. Sadly, it was not the case. Danger was imminent.

----------

**A/N**: Okay. Okay. So. Hahaha... This is it, chapter two! Too much? Crazy? Stupid? Oh dear. Something came over me and I got tired of the drama and the lazy scenes of wondering about life. Decided life had a lot more going than thoughts and feelings. So danger came. Finally? I don't know. Tell me your opinions. I'll try to not let you down this time (I promise not to take a whole year to continue this one!).


End file.
